Melina X Asroth
Character Melina Malsvir © Windwarrior234 Asroth © Bamf Support 'Support Level C ' Melina: *reading a dark tome under a tree* Asroth: *walking by* Hmm.. what tome is that? Melina: *without looking up* A custom. Asroth: Hmm looks like dark magic Melina: You are correct. Asroth: Aren't you a little young to be learning dark magic? Melina: I am certainly no child. Asroth: Oh? You look young enough to be a child. Melina: It depends on one's definition of a child; age wise, I suppose I could be one, but in terms of responsiblity and knowledge, a child I am not. Asroth: Hmmph. I don't think that is for you to decide. Melina: As far as I'm concerned, I don't think you should worry yourself with matters that don't concern you. Asroth: Well.. neither should you! Melina: *raises an eyebrow* I'm not the one passing judgment here; you are. Asroth: Well you're reading books that should belong to more important individuals like myself. Melina: *annoyed* And what exactly makes you more suitable? Asroth: I am more experienced, I am older, I am of a high status, and I am clearly more powerful than you Melina: *shuts her book and stands* That last one is debatable. Asroth: *rolls his eyes* Oh, Please... Melina: Would you like to test that theory? Asroth: I'm not going to go killing a woman... *sighs* I swear, and I'm not minding my business? You're the one picking the fight. Melina: You come along boasting superiority; I merely wish to see if you have the skill to back up your claims. No killing, nor battle is needed. Asroth: Then what exactly do you propose? Melina: Simple; show me your strongest spell. Asroth: I do not have all of my tomes with me Melina: Then display what you have. Asroth: *casts a spell that manages to knock over a tree* There. Melina: *nods approvingly* You do indeed have skill; nonetheless, I have seen those who are stronger. Asroth: *rolls his eyes again* There are always stronger. I swear.. what a stupid girl *leaves* Melina: *folds her arms* Next time....I won't be so forgiving to an ignorant human.... End of Support C ' 'Support Level B ' Asroth: *Trying to catch a rabbit* Dammit! Come here little guys... I need to try out a new spell... Melina: *looking around for something, then sighs* I may need to summon Nala to help.... Asroth: Dang this is going to take forev- oh.. its you... Melina: You again....I have no time for your ego now. Asroth: Why? What are you so busy with? Melina: I must find my mark before it escapes; staying here will only inhibit my progress. Asroth: Your mark? What are you talking about? Melina: My mark is my target; the creature I am hunting down. Asroth: Oh.. what is it? Melina: Something you wouldn't stand a chance aganist. Asroth: Come on.. tell me what it is Melina: Have you ever heard of a creature called a chimaera? Asroth: *laughs* Oh, please, those are completely made up, you aren't really hunting some half this half that creature.. Melina: You're right; the creature you're thinking of is false. The creature I speak of is real. Asroth: So you aren't hunting a chimera? Melina: Not the same beast you think of. Asroth: *rolls his eyes and sighs* What is wrong with you? Is it a chimera or not? Melina: *rolls her eyes as well* No, it is not. Asroth: Then why did you say it was? I swear, you're so annoying... Melina: I said chimaera. Pronounced; cha-MAY-rah...not the same thing. Asroth: It's still the same thing... I just pronounce it differently Melina: Getting through to you is a waste of breath and time....I'm already running late. I don't have time for you anymore. Begone. Asroth: With pleasure... *leaves* Melina: That man....needs to be taught a lesson. Painfully. *leaves* '''End of Support B ' 'Support Level A ' Asroth: *reading* ... Melina: *fighting a large, beastial creature* To hell with you! *stabs it with a tendril of darkness* Asroth: Seriously? What the hell is that noise? *gets up and walks around, finding her and the creature* Oh.. wow Melina: *doesn't notice him* Darkness devours; Violent Pain! *the beast's shadow rises up and stabs it through the back, killing it instantly* Asroth: Hmm so that's the beast you were hunting? Melina: *turns* You....yes, this is the one. It's dead now, so I suppose it doesn't matter. Asroth: What doesn't matter? Melina: Taking up an argument with you over the fact I was right. Asroth: *rolls his eyes* Where are your parents? Melina: Dead and buried; you have a problem with that. Asroth: Oh. No, course not. Did you like them? Melina: I was only seven when they died....I loved them like every other child loves their parents. Asroth: Not.. everyone loves their parents. I had my mom die when I was young too, though. Melina: I see....what about your father? Asroth: The stupid bastard deserves to die. He... he's a cruel and evil man. Melina: *surprised* What makes you say that? What did he do? Asroth: He... he was just a heartless man. The damn bastard had me banished and excommunicated, but he really wanted me dead. He probably would have killed me himself if he'd gotten the chance. Melina: That's horrible....no father should do that to their child! Asroth: *surprised she agrees with him* Y-yeah! Exactly! I wish he had died instead of my mom... she was sweet and he was always harsh and mean Melina: That's mean, but understandable.... Asroth: Well you're lucky you got good parents, even if they did die Melina: I am grateful for the time I had with them....I am sorry you were denied that chance. Asroth: No, it's okay.. hey um.. sorry for arguing with you so much earlier. Melina: Admittedly, I didn't make matters easy either....I apologize as well.... Asroth: Did you.. need to take the creature anywhere? Maybe I can help carry it for you.. looks kinda heavy... Melina: *shakes her head* No, I merely needed to slay it. Asroth: Oh... how come? Melina: I was hired by a local village who was being attacked by the creature. Since they had no fighters of their own, they had asked me. The only thing I was to bring back as proof was a tuff of its hair. *pulls out some hair from the corpse* Asroth: Oh. Gotcha. Well that's very noble of you. Perhaps.. you and I simply got off on the wrong start. My name is Asroth, I dont think I introduced myself before... Melina: I am Melina....I believe you're right; let us try to make amends. Asroth: Yes, of course, it is nice to meet you Melina Melina: It's nice to make your acquaintance as well, Asroth. 'End of Support A ' '''Melina, Dark Defender and Asroth, Seeker of Knowledge Despite the rocky start of their relationship, the two grew to be close friends. Asroth eventually learned not to be so distrustful of the clergy, while Melina opened up to others a bit more often. Together, they discovered a way for people to use dark magic without having to sacrifice their sanity, and today are considered two of the greatest sorcerers to have ever lived.